1. Field Of The Invention
The invention herein pertains to sewage systems and particularly to sewage systems which utilize a septic tank and liquid drain lines joined thereto which extend to a leaching field.
2. Description Of The Prior Art And Objectives Of The Invention
With the cost of suburban sewer lines increasing due to higher construction and maintenance fees, many communities are reevaluating the advantages of individual septic tank systems for homes and other buildings. With governmental budgets a primary consideration, land which has in the past been considered marginal or not suitable for septic systems for single family households has now become more favorable in the eyes of regulatory agencies as the cost and expense of such systems is almost totally the homeowner's. Also, land which is only marginably suitable for septic systems due to its possible short term failure is now viewed somewhat differently since more dollars can be collected by the city, county or state in property taxes if a building is constructed thereon. However, this change in standards of land suitability for individual septic tank systems does not alter the percolation rate of a particular lot or acreage and consequently more and more homeowners are having to retrench their yards or lots due to the leaching field of the septic tank system failing after short term use.
Thus, with the problems and shortcomings of conventional septic tank systems on marginally suitable locations, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide an individual underground septic tank system with an extended life expectancy.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a method for constructing an improved septic tank system which can be readily retrofit to existing septic systems.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide an underground septic tank system which includes an aerator positioned proximate the leach field drain lines for supplying oxygen thereto.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide an aerator consisting of an underground column of concrete blocks with a cap block atop the column.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide an aerator for a septic tank system which will increase the life and performance of the septic system.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is set forth below.